A Tough GoodBye
by ioyoyo
Summary: Triggers- Death, AmericaxOc, Rated T for Violence, Death, Swearing
1. A Tough GoodBye

I did this for a project on war for literature and composition, and I thought it would be neat to share it with all of you lovely readers.

Concept – WWII

Pairing – CannonxOc AlfredxJulia

All right respectfully go to Hima, and his work of Axis Powers: Hetalia

Please read and Reveiw!

* * *

><p><span>A TOUGH GOODBYE<span>

He cradled his family close to him. His daughter wrapped up safely in his wife's arms, while his son clung closely to his cargo pants.

He gave a light kiss on his wife's cheek, while hugging her close by her shoulders. Today was the day they, as a couple, were dreading; Departure for the war of Germany, World War two. The wife set her head on her soldier's chest and cradled her little girl in her arms.

The oldest clung onto the soldiers' uniform, trying to keep the father from not leaving, While the youngest sucked on her index finger, oblivious to what was happening.

The husband swallowed a harsh lump. Trying to stay strong was becoming really hard for the husband. His kids…

Both still very young.

Still very tiny.

Both dependent on both parents… What was he getting himself in to?

His boy clung to his camouflage pants, begging for him to not leave, tugging him back to the car with all of his might. And telling him to come back and make apple Juice.

"Tyler," The wife cooed, pulling the boy to her side with her free hand, He then clung to his Mama's apron, "Daddy will be back. Daddy has to go help Mister Truman to fight the bullies away from our home. And help Mr. Poland."

The wife rubbed her boy's back in soft light circles.

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO GOOO!" The child sobbed out, burying his face into her apron. The wife gave a sympathetic look to her child, then at her husband. Their eyes met in sympathy. But then, both looked at the voice, sounding.

"ALRIGHT! MOVE OUT!"

The married couple looked at each other in the eyes of one another. Soon, their lips met each other. They shared a kiss of quick passion. Their interlocked lips then separated, giving the husband time to kiss their little girls head, and ruffle and kiss their boy's shaggy caramel hair.

Their lips interlocked again, but only for a moment. They both looked at each other intensely again.

The wife's slender hand reached up and caressed her husband's still slightly pudgy face. Pursing her lips, she let a small tear roll down her rosy cheeks.

"Alfred, Promise me you'll come home. Promise me you'll come home."

The soldier held his wife's hand on his cheek for a little longer, and kissed the inside of her palm.

"I promise, Julia. I give you my word. "

"JONES! LET'S GO!"

The soldier looked to his caller, than back to his wife.

"I love you."

They held hands for a few more minutes before the soldier let go, picked up his pack and rifle, and turned around. He breathed in, and started off to the military jeep. Not noticing his wife waving goodbye behind him.

He really wanted for this to be over. Considering that he might not come back alive. As he walked, he let a tear roll down his own face.


	2. The Letter

THE LETTER

(Wife's POV)(two weeks after pickup)

_My Dearest Julia,_

_We are slowly making our way to the German concentration camps. We've had to relentlessly make camp more than once because of how stubborn the general is, along with our non-stop combat against the Nazi Armies. So far, we have had no casualties on this side, but it's just the beginning alongside. And it's scary to think something might happen to my squad, or my army for that matter. Even though, I'm just a soldier, and I know it's my duty to give my body to save my country. But I don't want to die…_

_The food is really gross compared to your cooking. I think Arthur's scones are better than this food. And I can hardly sleep with all these soldiers snoring away. It makes me wonder how their wives and girlfriends put up with it… If they have girlfriends at all. But, I do miss you. It's fairly gloomy without your smiling face to cheer me on. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to throw my gun to the ground and walk away. But, I know that will hurt people around me._

_I love you, Julia. I'm hopeful to make it out of this alive. Wait for me with praying hearts._

_Alfred_

I couldn't help but smile at this note of my husbands. He has grown so much since we met. I sighed, folding the letter back up in a perfect square, and tucked it back into the envelope. I relaxed in my patio chair, closing my eyes and smelling our freshly cut flowers, and the musky sent of our mowed lawn. Not bothering putting the envelope back onto the table.

"Was that something from Alfred?" Arthur said, coming out onto the patio and shutting the screen door behind him. He had my little girl in his arms, and she was just as happy as she could be. He then sat her down , and she ran away into the grass. She was having a gigglefit as she tumbled and bounced in our yard. She then ran back and tackles Arthur's leg, hugging it like she was claiming it for her own.

"Yes. He's doing well." I opened my eyes and sat back up, placing the envelope on the patio table before leaning back again. I looked at the clear blue sky. It was amazing how much it looked like an ocean. I sighed.

"He better not get into any rubbish. If he's partying with other girls, and slips it when he gets home, I'll deck him one. That bloody burger lover." He had cursed, picking up my little girl and setting her on his lap. Bouncing her on his knee and she squealed with excitement. She had her father's smile. I sure miss him.

A couple minutes had past, and I didn't even realize. I opened my eyes again and looked around, Arthur was still playing with my little girl, but he had apparently gotten a cup of tea. He then smiled, apparently noticing my movements and looked at me. "You dozed off." He said, putting his attention back on Sean. "It seems I have…"

"You should go inside and take a nap. I'll pick up Tyler from his friend's house, Don't worry. And I already have roast in the oven. "

"But I-"

"Ah!" Arthur put his hand up. "I know it's not what you wanted. But at least it beats chowder. And besides, I thought I could whip something up since you seem so… beat all the time."

I couldn't help but smile. His cooking really isn't the best. But at least he tries. I sat my head back again before dosing off.


	3. Out and About

OUT AND ABOUT

(Husband's POV)(three months after pickup)

It was raining. No, more like down pouring on top of my squad. I clutched my gun closer to my chest as I breathed through my clenched teeth. We were under fire at three in the morning. And my adrenaline was going nuts. I had heard something, and someone shout, "HEAD'S UP!" I flinched, dropping my gun, and scurring away, covering my ears all the same as an active grenade blew up five feet in front of me. I swallowed, and looked over where I was laying on a hedge.

My blue eyes widened at the horrible sight in front of me.

The battlefield was covered in corpses, and body parts. All bloodied, and their faces looked shocked.

All were staring at me, or at the sky. And it seemed like everything went quiet except for this ringing…

My stomach lurched and I thought I was going to lose my gruel right on the battle feild. But I was quickly pulled to ground by the back of my collar when gun shots commenced. I covered my ears, but my gun was shoved at me by the general. He was yelling at me.

I could tell by the way his eyebrows were furrowed, and the way his mouth was moving. I uncovered my ears.

"YOU UNDERSTAND ME ROOKIE? PICK YOUR GUN UP AND SHOOT, DAMN IT!"

I fumbled. Getting my gun in position, I shot. My bullets got a guy right in the shoulder, another in the head, and another in the chest. I couldn't believe it. I was killing people. My hands were shaking as I pressed the trigger. All my thoughts dispersed, and the yelling around me quieted as I focused on my shots.

Then, I just became angry. My shots were becoming better aligned, and I was killing like a monster. I pulled back. Ducking, I unloaded my blank cartridges and loading new ones in place. It was like a repeated cycle for me.

Shoot, Unload, Reload,

BAM, BAM, BAM, click, chink

Shoot, Unload, Reload,

BAM, click, chink

Shoot, Unload, Reload,

BAM, BAM, B-B-BAM, click, Chink

I clenched my gun again before aligning to a soldier on the other side. He was running towards me with full force.

I cocked the pistol, pulled the trigger, and all I saw was red. I got him right between the eyes… And I have never felt more scared…


	4. Out and About II

OUT AND ABOUT

(Husband's POV)(three months after pickup)

It was raining. No, more like down pouring on top of my squad. I clutched my gun closer to my chest as I breathed through my clenched teeth. We were under fire at three in the morning. And my adrenaline was going nuts. I had heard something, and someone shout, "HEAD'S UP!" I flinched, dropping my gun, and scurring away, covering my ears all the same as an active grenade blew up five feet in front of me. I swallowed, and looked over where I was laying on a hedge.

My blue eyes widened at the horrible sight in front of me.

The battlefield was covered in corpses, and body parts. All bloodied, and their faces looked shocked.

All were staring at me, or at the sky. And it seemed like everything went quiet except for this ringing…

My stomach lurched and I thought I was going to lose my gruel right on the battle feild. But I was quickly pulled to ground by the back of my collar when gun shots commenced. I covered my ears, but my gun was shoved at me by the general. He was yelling at me.

I could tell by the way his eyebrows were furrowed, and the way his mouth was moving. I uncovered my ears.

"YOU UNDERSTAND ME ROOKIE? PICK YOUR GUN UP AND SHOOT, DAMN IT!"

I fumbled. Getting my gun in position, I shot. My bullets got a guy right in the shoulder, another in the head, and another in the chest. I couldn't believe it. I was killing people. My hands were shaking as I pressed the trigger. All my thoughts dispersed, and the yelling around me quieted as I focused on my shots.

Then, I just became angry. My shots were becoming better aligned, and I was killing like a monster. I pulled back. Ducking, I unloaded my blank cartridges and loading new ones in place. It was like a repeated cycle for me.

Shoot, Unload, Reload,

BAM, BAM, BAM, click, chink

Shoot, Unload, Reload,

BAM, click, chink

Shoot, Unload, Reload,

BAM, BAM, B-B-BAM, click, Chink

I clenched my gun again before aligning to a soldier on the other side. He was running towards me with full force.

I cocked the pistol, pulled the trigger, and all I saw was red. I got him right between the eyes… And I have never felt more scared…

OUT AND ABOUT II

(Husbands POV)(Day 1 after first battle)

I washed my face with what little clean water and soap my squad had in our little bucket, or 'Bath Bucket'. One of my squad members named it the second day we got our tent arrangements. Guess it just stuck.

Today was a peaceful day for our camp as a whole. And quite frankly, I enjoyed it. Even though the foul smelling air assaulted my nostrils with the scent of worms and dried blood.

It was sunny, maybe around 80 to 96-ish degrees, and most of the soldiers had gone outside to play basketball, or shower for the first time since we got here. I just decided to stay in my tent to write to my wife. Sniffling, I picked up what was left of my pencil and one of few letter papers the sergeant gave us. Then I sat down on my sleeping bag, and started writing my greeting

Just as I got done writing 'Dear Julia', one of my squad members rushed into the tent, out of breath, saying:

"Jones! Your Gun! Get your Gu- ! "

He fell to the floor in a heap. A shot through and through in the gut. I just sat there, the blood spatter all over myself and my letter. Not worrying about anything, and like I was a machine or something, I sat my letter next to me and got up, grabbing my gun in the process.

I ran out of my tent and looked around. Everything was in mayhem, bodies were lying everywhere, Nazi and American. I choked.

"My god."

I shook my head and aimed, Somehow managing to get two guys with the same bullet. A smug smirk crossed my lips as I aimed for another soldier on the other side. He was running towards me, his rifle sticking straight out. And he was shouting german all the while running at me.

I kept my lock. But… My trigger stuck. Soon, nothing but black clouded my vision, and everything went dead…

"**JOOOOOONES!"**


	5. Funeral Rights

FUNERAL RIGHTS

(Wife's POV)(two and a half days after death)

Tears were streaming down my face as I looked at my own husband's pale features in the casket. It was beautiful though. All covered in blooming flowers from Brother Ivan.

Russia's finest and most beautiful flowers for the most amazing man in the world.

I caressed his, now cold, cheek with my hand. My fingers trailed, touching his lips and fixing his hair to look more presentable. I sniffed, crying more than intended. My hand was still on his face, but I covered my eyes with my other hand, crying into my palm.

My children were there also. My little boy was putting his dandy lion on his daddy's hands. Even though it was just a weed, it made him look beautiful. He was too young to fully understand what was going on. But I think He got the jest.

My little girl was toying with daddy's sleeve, yanking it lightly. Then she looked at me with the biggest blue eyes.

"How come daddy don't wake up?" She kept hold of daddy's sleeve.

I uncovered my eyes, whipping my tears away with my thumb. I smiled, picking my daughter up, Daddy's sleeve falling out of her little hands.

"Sean… Daddy… Daddy has gone somewhere."

"Where, Mommy?"

"He's… He's gone to sleeping land, Full of sheep, and happy people. He can rest whenever he wants, eat how much he wants, and do nothing all day. Daddy can rest now that he is carefree."

I bent over the casket, so my daughter could get a better look at her daddy.

"He will feel better now that he is carefree, right?"

"Yes, My darling, Yes."

I rubbed my thumb over my daughters face. Smiling, reassuring her. She smiled back, smiling her daddy's smile. Tyler then started tugging on my skirt, pointing over to Arthur.

"He wants you."

"Okay. Look after your sister for me. I'll be back." I kissed Sean on the forehead before setting her down next to Tyler.

I walked over to Arthur, and he led me outside the chapel. We stood there in silence, the wind blowing my hair. His arms were open, and I fell into them. He smiled a small smile, and I broke down crying like a school girl. He hugged me, and I just cried harder, staining his black suit with my sorrowful tears.


End file.
